becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Bishops of Bastard Issue 10
Bishops of Bastard #10 was drawn and colored by the series creator Darnell Deepwell and written by Mickey Random. __TOC__ Plot Sadie is getting ready for the baby shower with Mistress Marge assisting her. Sadie believes that Mr. R Mcgeddon is going to propose to her, but Marge thinks not. In fact, Marge gives hints that she may be attracted to women as well as men. The Lady Bishops arrive at Ghoul’s domain where Sadie asks Ghoul and Indy to document the birth of the baby using the new G.H.O.U.L. Cam to which the Ghosthunter and the Frenchman agree. Marge disagrees with the idea and opts out. Sadie’s mother Bonnie arrives at the Church for the baby shower; Sadie scoffs and looks down her nose at her mother, much to Bonnie’s surprise. After Bonnie leaves, Masked Bastard orders Sadie to tell him who was in her room that night. Sadie tells the bizarre tale of being seduced by a male-looking creature with a face made of bright light. This being had sex with her for hours before it left her domain. Linzy isn’t buying the alien-rape story by Sadie, but the Arch Bishop believes her, since he had his encounter with Anonymous. At some point between Linz Mondello taking Bonnie home and Linzy’s return to the Church, one of the Bishops steals the Lulzwagen and flies over to the Ward to seal a deal to betray the Arch Bishop. When the Lulzwagen is returned, the Bastard finds a note to the traitor Bishop from Dr. Fap stating that the Bishop in question will betray the Bastard with a kiss. Masked Bastard questions Linzy about where he went after dropping off Sadie’s mother. Linz confesses that he bought pot for Magda to smoke, but that’s it. The Arch Bishop is unsettled about not knowing who the traitor is. While in his domain, the Church Armory, Bishop R. Mcgeddon proposes to Mistress Marge and she says yes. Masked Bastard leaves Mystique B in charge of the Church while he visits Judge Blumberg. Blumberg tells the Bastard that Sadie has been withholding evidence in the DNA paternity suit against Def. A silk purple sheet from Sadie’s mattress contains semen stains with four traces of DNA belonging to Linz Mondello, Chris the Pimp and Mr. R Mcgeddon. The fourth DNA type is unknown. The Bastard returns to the Church and questions R Mc, Linzy and Chris. All three Bishops deny being the father of the child although they do admit to having sex with Sadie. Eventually, the DNA paternity suit against Def is overturned and Def is in the mood to celebrate; he and his whores go on a spending spree with the money the court awards to him. Def gives money to Eat My Fornicate as a gift and buys a bazooka for iRobucket. Def even rewards himself by purchasing a red Ferrari. Back at the Church, Rwanda informs Sadie that Mr. R Mcgeddon and Mistress Marge are getting married. This news upsets Sadie, because Mr. R Mcgeddon already claimed Sadie’s child. Rwanda suggests that Sadie confront R Mc, but Sadie says she can’t do it, because her water just broke. Highlights *Sadie reveals that an alien-like creature impregnated her. *Mr. R Mcgeddon proposes to Mistress Marge. *Judge Blumburg reveals that Def isn't the father of Sadie's child. *Sadie's water breaks. Notes This issue and Issue 11 were done back-to-back. It was crunch time and I had to get ready for Issue 12. To date, these two issues have the most deleted scenes. I started the panels back in January so that I could gear up for the last issue for its May release. There is an extended flashback that describes how Sadie had sex for hours with the father of her child. The metanarrative here is hypocrisy and the double standard; R Mc has claimed Sadie’s baby, but he’s set to wed Marge. He’s supposed to be a hardcore, coldblooded killer and he’s buying an engagement ring instead of clips for his uzi. I also wanted to explore Sadie’s naivety and arrogance by bringing in her mother, Bonnie, who told Sadie her child would change the world. The investigation shifts from Marge to Masked Bastard as the Arch Bishop becomes more and more inpatient with his members in trying to find the father of Sadie’s child. And it doesn’t help that one of his Bishops has already teamed with Dr. Fap to betray the Arch Bishop. This issue was supposed to end with Sadie laboring in the shower, but I cut it to when her water broke. Darnell Deepwell Bishops of Bastard: The Graphic Novel June 1, 2012 ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard series Category:Bishops of Bastard webcomics